


A Little Too Gay

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is slowly failing at straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Gay

This was all Sloan’s fault. Stupid, stupid Sloan with his hot little fantasy scenarios and his inherent man-sluttiness that had caused Erica to get all strutty and possessive in the elevator.

Protective! Protective! Why had Callie just thought possessive? Possessive was something that people who dated got to be. Erica and Callie weren’t lovers, and also, screw Addison for even raising that question, because nobody had thought it until Addison had shown up, and now it was all Callie thought about, if what she was doing was a little too gay.

It was kind of exhausting, and took up a lot of time. Callie was pretty sure she was going to have to stop doing it by default.

Of course, Erica kissing her in the elevator had been pretty much the definition of a little too gay. Especially because it had set off all of those wrong, weird thoughts that made Callie all fluttery to think about and that she wasn’t even really thinking anyway, because Callie wasn’t gay. Really. She got all wet and moany when a penis was in her vagina, so by definition, she was not gay.

It would also help if Callie didn’t have those wrong thoughts, like that whole daydream she’d had where she started kissing Erica’s neck and then bit down on her earlobe and then Erica started making funny little noises and grabbing at her, and Callie said, “uh-oh, looks like you’ve joined the drama club at Seattle Grace!” Then they laughed and laughed, and then Erica took off Callie’s shirt and said,

“Torres, are you with me or not?” Mark asked.

Oh, crap. Had Callie just been zoning out and thinking about Erica during her sex with Mark? Was it really gay to think about a woman during sex? Addison had said that she had thought about how much she wanted to kick Grey in the shins during one of her marathon sex-a-thons with Mark, so maybe not.

Except Addison probably didn’t think about taking Grey’s shirt off during her marathons of sex.

“I am with you and that feels so good,” Callie said quickly. “I mean, okay, maybe I am little distracted with that threesome idea. But that’s good, right?”

Mark frowned. “Addie would always get that look on her face when she was thinking about Derek,” he said.

There were so many good reasons to hate on Addison these days, seriously.

“I’m not thinking of Shepherd, I promise you that,” Callie said, blinking rapidly and deciding to reach up and pet Mark’s neck. He usually liked that. “Come on, we’re going to get Bailey yelling at us for whoredom if we don’t finish up.”

God, what would Bailey say if she caught Callie and Erica at it in the on-call room? What would the Chief say? Probably Callie should be more afraid of the Chief, but it was the idea of Bailey, hands on her hips, staring at Callie on her knees with her face between Erica’s thighs, and would it be awesome or not to render Bailey speechless?

Awesome. Especially awesome because Erica would never be allowed to mock Callie about Seattle Grace follies ever again.

“Dr. Hahn, you have a patient who’s demanding to see you. I’ll let you take a moment to clean up,” Bailey would say, and Callie would be trying hard not to bite through her own lip laughing because Erica would be trying to be cool about it even though she would be totally sweaty and flushed and damn it, Callie was doing it again.

She should probably make Mark feel better, because he was doing his part and when she wasn’t thinking about Erica, Callie was feeling pretty good, but she was mostly thinking about naked, sweaty Erica and not Mark.

Poor Mark, he really was a substitute. He should have someone who wanted him for him someday.

“I’m with you,” Callie lied, running her hand over Sloan’s back. “I’m right there.”

Actually, that was another lie.

And unfortunately, it was a lie that Mark wouldn’t buy unless she actually got there, because Sloan had many, many problems, but only caring about his own fun in the sack was not one of them.

So…bite her lip, close her eyes, and run with it. He didn’t have to know who she was thinking about, and neither did Erica.

Though it was becoming increasingly obvious to Callie that she wasn’t exactly straight anymore and that even if she did surgeries pregnant, wearing a pink tutu, and having sex with Mark, it wasn’t going to stop her from wanting to have Erica’s tongue back in her mouth, her thumb rubbing down her face….

“Wow,” Mark said as Callie arched up, hands opening and closing compulsively. “I didn’t believe you, but turns out you were right there, huh?”

Callie opened her eyes and fake-smiled. “You’re just that good,” she said. “You’re my good, good boy.”

Mark loved being called a good boy. It was his favorite dirty talk phrase, like how with other guys talking about how big their dicks were would make them all excited. Callie didn’t judge, because even if he was a substitute and a whore, he wasn’t a bad guy. But the upshot was that he started thrusting hard, which was good because he would be done soon.

Not that good, because then Callie had to figure out how to handle her new gay side. But one crisis at a time, Callie felt like.

“You really think Hahn would go for a threesome?” Mark asked as he pulled on his scrubs. “Because let me tell you, I think we’re getting stale the way they are. Big surgery today or something?”

“Stuff on my mind,” Callie said, brushing him off and getting dressed.

Mostly, Callie was telling the truth. There was stuff on her mind. That this stuff was about how long it’s been since someone’s kissed Callie like that and gotten her instantly wet was not Mark’s business, that’s all.


End file.
